Tilly Athene
by JerseyAlps
Summary: After a crazy night of party hopping with Ginny Weasly, Hermione becomes pregnant. DHr, GWHP more coupling coming later. RR
1. To the peak

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling's characters, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I?

-shrugs-

Summary: Post-Hogwarts : After a crazy night of party hopping with Ginny Weasly, Hermione becomes pregnant. D/Hr, Hr/MC, GW/HP This story is a mix between the songs "Zoe Jane" by Stain'd and "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.

**Tilly Athene**

Chapter 1: To the Peaks

Hermione Granger writhed to the beat of "Technologique Park" that pulsed through the dance club. She was drunk to the point of a high, and she felt like it would never end.

The start of the night was as innocent as any other when she went bar hopping with her best friend Ginny Weasley. Hermione would flew from Bristol to Ginny's apartment in London. From there they would walk along the many bars that surrounded them. Then by the end of the night if they were still slightly sober they would go to one of the clubs nearby. Usually, Ginny and Hermione would stick together, but it didn't seem plausible in the crowd of _Attica_.

_Attica_ was one of London's top dance clubs and one of the girls favorite places to go. With a little negotiation the two got themselves on the VIP list, and they spent as much time in there as possible during the long nights. Slowly the two drifted apart that night, and Hermione would be regretting it later.

Hermione at some point between 12am and 2am got lost on the dance floor, and was now just another speck of glitter in the ocean of the mass body's. The brunette women moved along with the bass from the intoxicating music.

She was alone for now, nobody able to move like she did, nobody able to pick up the beat like her. Her body was curved in every shape it deserved to be in. She was tall, lean, and had a body like a goddess. She had enough meat to keep her warm, but she was skinny enough to conclude she was healthy. Her hair was cut short to frame her face, it wasn't as fuzzy as in past years it was just naturally wavy. Hermione was lush in every way, even after what she had been through. She hadn't grown as much as she would have hoped she would, but being 5'6 as a 23 year old did her well and fine.

She had changed since the years at Hogwarts. The War of Voldemort had lasted for 3 years after her 6th year. She had grown to realize things would never be the same between her and the Wizarding World ever again. She remembered everything down to the last battle when Ron gave up his life so Harry could kill Voldemort. Everything after that moment seemed to be a blur to her.

Ginny had become so unrealistically depressed that she had moved out of the Wizarding World. In order to restore the Ginny, Hermione had grown to become best friends with, Hermione had moved in with the redhead.

They had lost many friends and lovers in the midst of the war. Harry seemed to be as distant as ever, mopping around Number 12 Grimmuald. He grieved for all the fallen, blaming himself in the never-ending way he did. Hermione had seen him few times after the war, however never a day went by without her thinking of him. He was still the Harry she loved for 12 long years, no matter how lost he seemed to be.

Still, the only salvation that the two girls had found together was through partying. After a year, when Ginny had come to realize she couldn't do anything to change the past, Hermione had moved out. She never really had the chance to mourn post-war, because she was always to busy helping out others. That was just the way Hermione was. Ginny, meanwhile, became the bouncy best friend that she once was, and the two spent most of their free time together. Everything about Hermione Granger had changed.

In the heat of the early morning she didn't realize as her first suitor approached her. He was graced with the efforts to keep up with her. Hardly touching her, he followed her every movements looking like Adonis himself. Finally he found a graceful buoyancy and clasped his hands to her love handles to keep her from leaving him.

Hermione finally realizing that someone was behind her smiled graciously and drunkenly and willed him to keep moving.

Other couples glanced nervously and enviously at the two in hopes of soon finding the harmony of what the two shared for each other.

The lights began to come back on as the last calls were set. She could feel the ring of her handy in her front pocket and ignored it. She knew it was Ginny checking in on her, but all Hermione cared about was the man behind her.

Swiftly Hermione turned to look up at the beautiful creation behind her. His eyes were a steel color with hints of green to them, and they simply gazed admirably down at her. His blond white hair grazed his face to run along the edges of his chin. Hermione thought him a god.

Before she knew what was happening her lips were connected to his and her hands were tangled in the tresses of silver. The heat of the club was gone and the two body's lay together in cold green silk sheets, passion sweeping over them.

Hermione couldn't recognize the room, so she figured that the man must have apparated the two. Which made her realize he must have been a wizard. The sober Hermione would have left instantly after such a meeting, but the drunk Hermione clasped on tighter to the mans shoulder as a climax went through her quaking body.

He wouldn't let her be done that easily, she figured as the man continued to move faster through her body. They continued into the peaks of the morning, climaxing it seemed to be after every little touch they made in places others couldn't and wouldn't find.

For the short amount of time they had spent together, the sexual pleasure they went through wasn't just "fucking". It was an act of love and need between two strangers. Only when they woke up in the late morning, after the sun rose, would they regret ever meeting.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

A/N: Wow... that was truly orgasmic for me... Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise next time it will be longer. Also sorry the sex scene wasn't as descriptive! I promise it will be soon, at this point I just wanted little description of it! Anyways I've written Fanfics before but I got kicked off last time, however I will be re-posting soon. This new story came to me in my dreams, and I just had to get it written down. Please review, I love devoted reviewers! -Aries


	2. Rough Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowlings characters, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I?

-shrugs-

Summary: Post-Hogwarts : After a crazy night of party hopping with Ginny Weasley, Hermione becomes pregnant. D/Hr, GW/HP This story is a mix between the songs "Zoe Jane" by Stain'd and "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.

Note: Last chapter is more like a prologue, but it's listed as a chapter. I'm going to continue with the Chapter system so this is actually Chapter 1, however I wrote it as Chapter 2.

**Tilly Athene**

Chapter 2: Rough Mornings

Hermione woke the next morning in a complete stupor. Her head was splitting in two and her body ached with incredible intensity. Sitting up, she noticed a hand slowly slide off her waist as a soft groan emitted from underneath the blankets. Hermione, after many years of clubbing, was used to this situation. So with great delicacy she slid off the bed to begin the search for her clothes.

As her back was turned away, a tuft of hair and two greenish eyes peeked out from under the silky gold covers. Hermione pulled her blue jean trousers on without putting her black thong back on; it had gotten lost with in the folds of the sheets. She stretched her pale, slender back and quickly pulled on her black sequin halter, trying to avoid a confrontation with the man she had met the night before.

Hermione walked toward the door, hoping it wouldn't make a noise when she snuck out. Just as her hand touched the door knob, a rough voice pierced the air.

Leaving already?" The man asked from behind her. She hear the bed squeak in irritation as a body moved to sit-up. Hermione stopped and breathed in deeply. She had never been caught, so this was a irritating situation for her.

"Most men wouldn't want the girl to stick around," she said without turning to look at him.

"You would regard me as most men?" The sound of footsteps rang against the floor.

"No, and maybe... Yes." Her breath became varied.

"Turn," he commanded.

Hermione placed her long fingers on the door knob slowly.

"Please," he said softly barely begging. Hermione put her hand to her side and sighed, as she slowly turned to him.

When they finally faced each other their breath hitched. Hermione took a step back in fear. The night before the two had shared something more than just a passionate one night stand and that's what Hermione was scared of the most. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, a nightmare of the past with a gaze as strong as Apollo's. He stepped forward, eyes filled with confusion.

"Granger?" Draco asked already knowing it was her. In one quick movement , Hermione opened the door and ran out. She had never run away from anything in her life, but her instinct to get away was too strong. Hermione ran down a hallway, around a corner and apparated out of the house.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

When Hermione appeared at her appointment her mind was spinning. She was ready to wretch at the love she had shared the previous night.

"There's no such thing as safe sex with Draco Malfoy," she whispered to herself constantly as she putzed in and out of rooms. She stopped for a quick minute in order to open a bottle of Ibuprofen to cure her aching body, then she continued to rant. Finally she walked into the kitchen and sighed. There was nothing to change the past now, she decided.

"Hello?" a feminine voice called throughout the house. Hermione grinned forgetting about her situation, and ran to the door. Hermione pressed "talk" on the intercom and said giddily, "Come on up Tonks." She then pressed the open button and assumed Tonks would come up.

Hermione quickly changed into a black skirt and a gray sweatshirt, then ran back to the door to open it for the metamorphosing friend.

"Wotcha 'Mione!" Tonks grabbed the brunette into a tight hug. Tonk had her hair in rigid lime green spikes that sprang from her head in every which way. Her eye's were a piercing gray and a ring cut through a freckled splashed button nose. She wore red cargo capris and a white shirt.

"Tonks! How are you?" Hermione kissed the older woman's cheek. Tonks stepped back to take a good look at Hermione

"Good, good. How are you? I see a man hasn't yet been able to tie you down yet." Tonks stepped out of her heels when she entered the threshold of the apartment and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"No, still as independent as ever." The brunette laughed , pouring water into a tea kettle . "How's Harry?" She asked turning around and looking upset all of a sudden. She hadn't visited Harry in week's, so she was overall glad that Tonks came to visit her and she lived in Grimmuald with Harry.

"Good. He comes out more often than before. Probably lonely for human companionship. He eats his meals with Remus and I, and talks to us during them. Well, barely, but it's better then before."

Hermione remembered the time when she personally had to explain that Harry had been in a coma for a year after he killed Voldemort. Hermione turned back to the kettle with a grim expression on her face and watched steam come out of it. "Things have been tough for Harry, but the world will move on for him."

Tonks was silent as she mused over life in Grimmuald, her reverie broke as she saw a purple patch of skin on Hermione's neck.

"Mione, Cor?" the green haired woman grinned. Hermione turned around and looked at her grinning friend.

"Yes?"

"What is that on your neck?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione gave Tonks a weird look and began to search her neck.

"It's on the back."

Hermione placed her hand directly on the bruise and hissed.

"What the bloody hell-." Hermione ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom across the hall. Tonks followed closely behind, giggling to herself.

"It's a hickey!" She sang as Hermione stomped her foot in a huff.

"Shut up," Hermione growled marching back across the hall to the whistling kettle.

"Who is he?" Tonk sat down again.

Hermione pulled down two tea kettles and tea balls from the cupboard and poured hot water into them. She placed them on the table and opened the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked, pulling out cold scones and butter.

"No, I'm up 9 stones now a days." Tonks replied, wiggling her nose. Slowly the color of her hair changed to a light brown, and she had slight wrinkles on her face. However the nose ring remained, giving her the look of a old biker chick.

"Sorry to hear that," Hermione sat down and placed a tea ball in her cup.

"You're not going to change the subject on me! Now tell me, who was it?" Tonks grinned into her cup as she took a sip.

Hermione sighed and looked up into the hazel eyes of her peer.

"Draco Malfoy."

Silence ensued.

"Nice..." Tonks ears perked up.

"... I hate you..." Hermione seethed at the woman in front of her.

"You guys we're destined! He's smart, your smart! Your a good person, he's... well.. good enough!"

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled to herself as the chipped lady in front of talked inanely.

Hermione zoned out to the chatter of her good friend. She didn't want the situation to go on any longer. Her source of relief in her life used to be to study. Now-a-day's it was to party and have someone else relieve her of the pain she had seen everyday for 3 years.

During the war she had become lead researcher and a spy for the Order and afterwards she had filled in the position as Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Life was getting better as days went by and there would be hell if she aloud a man to come into her life.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

A/N: Thanks much to my amazing Beta who took time out of our Hon. English and Ceramics class in order to spell check my story! KUDOS TO YOU! Not much on this end, other than my grammar still being bad, so please forgive me! Anyways Review please.

That's the old A/N. This is the new one. So yeah… I had to re-spell check it and everything before I started posting again. The next chapter will be soon. Peace!


	3. A Visit and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowlings characters, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I?

-shrugs-

Summary: Post-Hogwarts : After a crazy night of party hopping with Ginny Weasley, Hermione becomes pregnant. D/Hr, GW/HP This story is a mix between the songs "Zoe Jane" by Stain'd and "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.

Note: By the way if you can't tell the "extremely not cliché" was sarcasm.

**Tilly Athene**

Chapter 3: A Visit and Realizations

Summer was at an end, when Hermione found herself lying atop of silk covered sheets staring at a white plastic stick. A chill had begun to pass through all of London, and it signaled an end to freedom. Teachers were heading back to work decorating there classrooms with colorful chalk and encouraging posters. Kids were shopping for there last minute school supplies, fearing the beginning of what felt like the end. Yet, Hermione lay in her home. : Cationic to the world around her.

The little plastic stick wouldn't lie. Not if there were 4 others sitting the rubbish bin in her bathroom. She had been throwing up for days, sleeping in later then usual, have cravings for macaroni and cheese with marmalade on top. The signs were as clear as day; she was pregnant.

She had thought about her pregnancy in and out, making a mental list of things to remember. One; she was unmarried. Two; the only possible person who the baby's father was, is Draco malfoy. Three; him being the father was a bad thing. Four; She was so happy and that was what scared her the most. Hermione wanted the baby no doubt, but being a single mother would be tough.

As she continued to try to comprehend the whole situation, a loud pop echoed through the halls. Hermione sat up, and looked out into the hall through her open door.

"Hello?" She called, half expecting to get an answer. When no voice called back Hermione got up off the bed and walked silently out of the room. A silhouette of a man stood in the dark hallway looking at a wall covered in pictures. Hermione stood up close to the wall and flicked the light switch.

The brunette screamed in surprise, racing to the person who had turned to look at her, and jumping into his awaiting arms.

"Harry!" She squealed, wrapping her delicate arms around the tall male. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione," He said as if in a sigh. "How I've longed to hug you again."

Hermione smiled and pulled away from him. Their eyes connected, bringing about many memories of past. She silently grabbed his hand, and led him towards the kitchen.

"How are you?" She asked pulling out a seat for him, then proceeding to busy herself over tea. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit you in Grimuald lately. I've been busy making up lesson plans or school.

He watched her closely, transfixed in the way she moved. He had missed watching his best friend work quickly.

"I'm do- doing fine," he answered shortly. "I've come to tell you some go-good news." He spoke slowly and with a stutter here and there.

Hermione attributed it to minimal speaking on his part.

"What's the good news?" She asked crossing the kitchen in search of an oven mitt.

"I'm coming ba-back to Hogwarts as a teacher of Defense of the Dark Ar-Arts." Hermione stopped what she was doing and whipped around to look at him. Confusion swept over her as many different emotions played off of her mind. Was Minerva as crazy as Dumbledore? In Harry's state, she didn't understand how he could even converse logically.

However she held her tongue, opting to be happy for her friend instead.

"That's great news Harry!" She grinned at him, and then turned back to the kettle as it began to whistle. "Very great indeed," She could feel his eyes watching her as she maneuvered the hot kettle on o the table.

"Your nervous ab- about this are- aren't you?" Harry whispered softly placing his hand on top of hers.

Brown eyes matched on the level of dull green ones. His eyes didn't shine like they used to.

"Slightly; But, I've got more things going through my mind at the moment."

He didn't say anything, nor did he look at her, he just stirred sugar into his tea. However, Hermione knew he was waiting for an explanation.

"Harry." She hesitated. "I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at him, watching for his reaction.

He didn't look up, and his face showed no reaction. He simply said, "Who's the fa- father?"

"Draco." She sunk lower with herself, waiting for a ranting about bad taste, but none came. That was something from the past. Something the old Harry would have done, not to mention Ron. He looked up at her and gave a slight smile.

"So are you gonna name it after me or what?" He said slowly, but not stuttering once. Hermione broke into a grin, tears running down her face; happy with acceptance.

"Oh goddess Harry!" she cried pushing out of her seat and burrowing herself into his chest.

"Does he know?" He asked gripping on to her.

"No."

"Will he?"

"No." She continued to cry harder, soaking his chest with her juvenile tears.

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms, happy just to be able to hold her. It was times like these when friends are welcome among any other. And all he could do was wait. Wait, until she shed her last tear. Wait, until she figured out what she needed. Wait, because she waited for him. And wait, because it was the right thing for a best friend to do.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

A/N: Okay. So I'm back! Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I really got into my studying over the year and well, excuses aside I'm sorry. Also about the short chapter, I will make sure the next one is longer. This story is kind of cliché, but in all reality, it is slightly different. Please Review! 3

**NEXT TIME: Hermione is in her first month of school, third month of pregnancy, and will meet someone from her past.**


	4. Friendly Faces from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowlings characters, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I? -shrugs-

**Very Important Note: Hey Guy's I'm looking for a beta! My old beta is dead so I'm gonna need a new one. Someone who will proof-read and spell check, but won't change my actual story. Someone who will give me advice, but won't be a brat if I decline their advice. If your up to it, message me or leave a review for me.**

**Tilly Athene**

Chapter 4: Friendly Faces From the Past

The new school year came sooner then Hermione could imagine, bringing along with it hormones galore and good memories. She watched as students began getting into the groove of Hogwarts, by re-teaching themselves and dodging a pesky peeves in the corridors. The teachers had all settled themselves in, keeping a watchful eye over troublemakers. What it came down to was all, was in it's place.

Hermione spent most of her free time in her study speaking to Harry over mugs of Hot Chocolate. She worked day's and night's with him, trying to help him get rid of his speech impediment. At the start of the term he was all stutters and slow talking, but with progress he was speaking like he used to.

Pregnancy had been nice to her, giving her a boost of a new unexpected energy, not to mention a sort of glow. At first she attributed it to the hustle and bustle of the new school year, but after the second month at Hogwarts she realized it was something else. The thought of having a baby was too much for her, it made her happy and worried at the same time, causing a altogether beautiful reaction.

She had thought about going to see Draco about the baby. Finally Hermione had come to the conclusion that she would, as soon as it was born. She couldn't deal with him now, not now that she had finally dealt with how she was gonna live the rest of her life.

The first Hogsmead trip fell upon the school in the later days of fall. The school was ecstatic with happiness at finally being able to go, even Hermione was happy for them. She left with Harry, the morning of holding on to his arm tightly as the cool breeze hit them.

As soon as they entered through the doors of The Three Broomsticks, a voice called out to them.

"Hermione! Harry!" They both turned to see who the deep voice belonged to. Sitting at the closest table to the bar was Theodore Nott, waving at them to come over. Theodore, Ted or Bear as he had been asked to be called, was a person that the duo hadn't become friends with until the death of Ron Weasley. He had joined the light side along with many other Slytherins during the "Last Battle", and soon had grown close to Hermione. However, she hadn't heard from him in years.

"Hey Bear," the duo said in unison grinning at him and sitting down at his table.

"How have you been doing? We haven't heard from you in a minute." Hermione chimed, hugging him from across the table, then letting go so Harry could shake his hand.

"I've been good, thanks for asking. How are you guys?" He asked placing his hand on top of Hermione's, causing her to blush.

"We've been fine." Hermione spoke for the both of them. "I've been living out in Bristol and Harry in London. Nothing fancy, of course. Just trying to get past everyday."

"It's really good to see you guys, you know?" Ted smiled at Harry then locked eyes with Hermione.

"Yeah, it is nice. Where have you been hiding?" She asked jokingly.

"At the moment I live in Glastonbury. This cute little town famous for a reason and another," He said waving the conversation off with his free hand. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Don't worry about it man, I got it." Harry said standing up to go and get Hermione and himself something to drink. Hermione watched him step up to the counter and turn back to Ted with a smile.

"So how is everyone up at the castle?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Hagrid is married to the Headmistress at Beauxbaton."

"That crazy, half-giant of a lady?" He asked, his eye's wide.

"Yes, but a lady none-the-less. Thy had a relationship during our years, but recently tied the knot. It was hard, you know with the whole Anti- Giant Marriage Protesting and what not." Ted nodded his head sympathetically.

"Also Harry is now a Professor of the Dark Arts."

"Really?" Ted asked interested.

"Yes, and he's damn well good at it!" Harry joked placing down the two mugs, one overflowing with butterbeer and another with hot chocolate and cream on top.

"Yes you are Harry." Hermione said agreeing with him.

"So what's new in your world, Bear?" Harry asked, chugging down some of his beer.

"Nothing really. Just trying to live quietly. I'm doing some accounting stuff and what not." He spoke quickly, Hermione noticed as if trying to get off the subject. "Oh! I saw Draco the other day. He's doing rather nice for himself, a little on the lonely side and what not. You guys should go and visit him, he'd be happy to see your doing alright Harry."

Draco had been one of the other Slytherins who had joined the light side. He was the first to join, which caused many to follow him. Many thought of him as a leader and they weren't ready to let him go by himself. Harry had grown a respect for the blonde haired Slytherin.

"Maybe I will." Harry said quietly.

Hermione didn't answer, and instead choose to look away as if checking to make sure all the students were behaving themselves.

"So Hermione. What do you teach?" Ted asked, letting go of her hand in order to seemingly scratch a itch on his leg. Hermione busied her hands nervously.

"I teach Potions. I got a specialty Masters in Potions, so I'm the Potions Mistress of Hogwarts."

"You always had a knack for potions, I noticed."

"Yeah, well it was always one of my favorite studies. Even though Snape was horrible to me." Hermione said with an air of hostility towards to very dead Severus Snape. He had died during the battle fighting for the light, but that didn't mean she couldn't still dislike him when he was six-feet-under. She finished off her hot chocolate and began to look around again.

"We should probably get going Hermione." Harry said to her as he watched her look around them. "We still have some shopping to do."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"This is true." Hermione stood up placing her dark blue cloak over her overalls. "Well it was nice seeing you Bear."

"We're going to have to do this more often… You know, get together." He said after a pause.

Harry nodded and shook his hand again.

"Of cour-," He began to say but cut himself off as he noticed some fifth year Slytherin girls poking fun at some third year Hufflepuffs girls. "See ya' mate," Harry said grimacing as he walked away to go tell the girls off and deduct points.

"It's always work, work, work, isn't it?" Ted asked grinning at her.

"Tell me about it," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why don't I. Maybe over dinner?"

Hermione hesitated for a second and then quickly recuperated.

"That sounds nice."

"How about next Friday, at 7. I'll meet you here, and I'll take you to this little café down the way."

Hermione smiled, "As long as it's not Madame Puddifoots."

"Trust me, it's not even close." He said then quickly dropped a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. "Until we meet again, 'Mione." With a slight bow, he quickly exited out the back door.

Harry reached her almost as soon as Ted left, his cheeks red and a scowl firmly set on his face.

"I don't know how I could have liked women when I was a kid. There all so mean and fickle," He said in a huff as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her of the establishment.

"You're telling me." Hermione laughed at her annoyed friend before lacing her arm in his and walking to the nearest robe shop.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

A/N: Okay so I'm going on Vacation to The Hamptons, in New York on Tuesday. I'm very excited, because I get to see some family I haven't seen in a long time. I'm gonna try to get in one more update before then. Sorry it's taking me so long, I am constantly working. Okay so enough chit-chat, gotta keep movin'.

**Next Chapter: Where the hell is Ginny? The date, and Hermione's secret revealed to her very special somebody.**


	5. It's Like Crack Cocaine

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowlings characters, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I?

-shrugs-

**Note: Hey Guy's I'm looking for a beta! My old beta is dead so I'm gonna need a new one. I need someone who will proof-read and spell check, but won't change my actual story. Not to mention someone who will give me advice, but won't be a brat if I decline their advice. If you're up to it, message me or leave a review for me.**

**I wanna see some Reviewing People!**

**Tilly Athene**

Chapter 5: "It's like Crack Cocaine"

A knocking on the door of Hermione's Chamber, echoed throughout the room, sending Hermione into a frazzled state. It was 3am and it was much too early for caller's gentleman or otherwise. Hermione jumped out of her bed tying a silk blue robe tightly around her waste, and began her descent through the hallways to reach said door.

In an annoyed fashion Hermione whipped the door open, which sent a red head onto the floor.

"Hello Hermione! Lovely day isn't it?" a very drunk Ginny said giggling.

The brunette looked down at her friend sympathetically before picking her up, closing the door, and leading her to the sitting room.

"You're a right mess you know." Hermione seethed over her bout of sympathy.

"I know." Ginny smiled sheepishly. "But isn't it the most darling?"

Hermione stopped to look at her friend, eye's glaring and hate read all over her face.

"Darling my ass. I should kill you." Hermione walked away from her friend in search of a wash cloth, a blanket, and some warm milk. She came back with all, handled nicely in her arms, mumbling something about the red nuisance.

"It's a good thing you didn't kill me." Ginny said lounging on the brown suede sofa. She took the milk from Hermione and began sipping on it lightly. After taking a few good sips she made a face close to a grimace, and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Why's that?" Hermione said passing the damp clothe to her friend.

"I would have come back to haunt you." Ginny said very seriously looking into Hermione's eyes.

Just as seriously Hermione said, "Well that is good isn't it."

"Yes it is." Ginny placed her head on the cousins and closed her eye, tiredly.

"You've got some explaining to do, bitch." Ginny cracked one eye and a smirk appeared. "I'll wake you in the morning." With that Hermione left the girl.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Sun peeked through the golden curtains of the tower Hermione rested in. A sheen of gold cast down on Hermione causing her to look brighter and tanner then natural. Hermione woke as her skin warmed up from the dazzling sun. She breathed out a deep sigh, before sitting up and moving off the bed. Slowly she stretched out and retied her robe around her waist, then made her way down to where Ginny was.

A light snoring echoed through the room and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ginny's snore was not ordinary. It had a few "buzz" like sounds and some snorting like a pig.

Hermione sat next to the younger girl and began to pat her on the shoulder lightly; the girl roused.

"What day is it?" Ginny asked opening her eyes and stretching.

"Friday."

"What am I doing here?"

"That's a good question."

"Why _am_ I asking so many questions?" She said quizzically sitting up.

"Like hell should I know," Hermione laughed, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

She reached into a cabinet and pulled out some pills. She filled a glass of water and passed it to her friend, who had followed her into the kitchen.

"That should make you feel better." Hermione said, sitting down at the kitchen table and conjuring up some coffee.

"Thanks mom," Ginny took the pills obliging. She had rather take the pills the down a potion that would probably taste like crap.

"You're welcome darling." Hermione said sipping on her coffee. "What was that about last night?" She asked sitting back in her seat.

"I missed you. Haven't seen you in a month or so," Ginny said sheepishly. "The house in Bristol is so lonely. I have a day job at this little bookstore, but it's not the same as when you were around."

Hermione looked at her friend apologetically. "I know it's the same here. There are always so many people around, but it does get lonely; Even with Harry. You should go visit him, he'd like that." Ginny looked down at her glass of water, and then looked back up.

"How's the baby?" Ginny was one of the few who knew about the baby; Harry and McGonagall where the only other two.

"Little guy's doing okay." Hermione said rubbing her stomach.

"It's a boy?" Ginny said elated.

"Huh? I don't know yet, but I can't go around calling him and it." Hermione spoke softly moving her hand back onto the table.

"Have you though about Draco," Ginny sad quietly. Hermione shook her head roughly, not wanting to hear what her friend had to say. "Mione there are other thing you can do, then keep it from him you know!"

"Ginny…" Hermione spoke with an undertone of warning.

"Seriously Hermione! You guys can raise it together and not be together! You can get split custody!" Ginny said desperately. She disagreed with Hermione and wanted Draco to know. It would be like the child was missing a half.

"No. No. No. Gin, I've already decided!" She yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm gonna tell him, but he will have nothing to do with MY child!" And with that she got up and left the room, to get ready for the day she had planned.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Hermione met up with Ted, as expected. When she first saw him, her breath was taken. He was leaning up against a light post, cigarette dangling from his mouth and his eyes on the stars. He wore a pair of black dress pants, a white button down, and his sand brown hair hanging in his eyes.

For a second, it looked like a mere glimpse of Draco and her heart was set into flutters. Just as quickly did she see it did it go away.

Ted looked up and grinned at her tossing the cigarette to the side. He looked her up and down. Her chin length hair was flipped up giving the red dress she was wearing a Marilyn Monroe look. In his eye's she was gorgeous.

"Hermione." He said bowing.

"Theodore." She gave a little curtsey.

They linked arms without another word and set off to there destination. After a few minutes of silent walking the reached a little French café, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Here we are," he said opening the door for her then softly placing his hand on her lower back as they entered.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione's breath was taken for the second time that night. The place glowing with a soft red light, and it smelt of flowers everywhere.

"What is this place called?" Hermione said as he led her to the farthest back table.

"Amour de Ma Vie," he whispered into her ear before pulling out the chair for her.

"Love of My life?" Hermione smiled slightly taking a look at the fancy menu.

"Yes you are," He whispered softly. Hermione blushed and ignored it.

The waiter came to them seconds later and took there order. Ted ordered for both of them, saying the escargot was like "crack cocaine", causing Hermione to laugh abruptly. He then shooed the man off, with a slight of the hand. Light conversation bubbled up between them, his hand finding hers on the table again.

"Ted I think there is something you should know. If we are to continue meeting." Hermione said as soon as there food came.

"Go ahead." He said nervously draining the rest of his cup.

Hermione hesitated. "I'm 3 months pregnant."

A pause of silence occurred as their eyes met. His narrowed slightly, then quickly turned happy, at least she thought.

"I've barely kissed you." He said jokingly.

Hermione laughed lightly, and then reached across the table to kiss him on the cheek. As dinner came to an end, Ted dropped a few galleons on the table, and walked Hermione to the door. He paused slightly, and stiffened next to her.

"Go on ahead," he said turning around and walking back into the restaurant.

Hermione smiled sweetly and walked out to the cobble stone road, humming lightly to herself. When she looked back into the restaurant through the window she couldn't help but freeze.

Ted was in a booth with a burly man who had placed a large sum of what looked to be muggle money on the table. Swiftly Ted collected it and dropped a small satchel on the table before getting up to leave.

Trying to look as normal as possible, Hermione walked across the street and looked through the lighted windows of a small boutique; as if window shopping.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" She pretended to act shocked, like she didn't know he was there.

"Of course," Hermione smiled at the man in front of her. Quickly many things ran through her mind. Mainly whatever she just saw was a whole lot of nothing or a whole lot of something.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

A/N: Hey guys. I'm pretty sure this is my last update for now. I'm officially on Vacation. No more work or anything of the such for a long while. I need a lot of reviews to motivate me to continue, so please don't hesitate. Bai! -JerseyAlps

Up next: Surprise from Ginny and Hermione finally has her baby. (Skipping some months)


End file.
